Knight's Integrity Part 2
by Charles Edwards
Summary: Michael Knight must bring a team over to The Mirror Universe to help him defend his doppelganger who is accused of a crime and is on the run. Michael must be careful as there are people in this universe who want both men dead
1. The Empire

Knight Rider: Knight's Integrity Part 2

(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is (c)1982-1986;2008 NBC/Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are (c)2001-2011 The CW Network & Warner Brothers/DC Entertainment. Hannah Melvin and Andrea Swanson are used by permission. All other Smallville characters, locales, etc are (c)2001-2011 CW Network & DC Entertainment)

Chapter 1: The Empire

The Mirror Universe, 2020: The wormhole opened and a man and woman stepped through. The man, Michael Arthur Knight, held his hands up as the woman, a duplicate of his wife Dr. Bonnie Barstow. Michael looked around them. They were at the SSC, which was dusty, and the equipment looked like it hadn't been used in years.

She lowered her gun. "Welcome to The United Empire of America, ruled by domination and fear. Our strength is an illusion and we are ruled by an Emperor who seeks to dominate wherever he or She sees fit," Bonnie said. Michael lowered his hands. "Thank you," He said and then he felt Bonnie passionately and lustfully kiss him, and she grabbed him she wrapped one of her legs around him to pull him closer to him. He put his arms around her and felt her muscled arms grab him and hold him firmly against her body. He realized this was a completely different Bonnie Barstow for His Bonnie didn't work out with weights to build up strength like this one did. He then tried to push her away but She held him firmly to her body. She then stopped kissing him and nodded.

"What was that for?" Michael asked. "I wanted to have your undivided attention. Now to business,``she said as she clapped 3 times and the computers came to life. Out of a nearby office came Billy Morgan and his girlfriend Zoe.

"Is this the one? Why does He look like Michael Knight," a very young looking Billy Morgan asked. Bonnie slapped him. "He IS Michael Knight. But not the one we know," She screamed at him. "What's wrong with my doppelganger," Michael asked. Then he heard a voice He thought he would never hear.

"Our Michael Knight killed the Executive Marshal Devon Miles. Allegedly by accident but the Empire wants him dead," Regent Charles Graiman said walking in. "Is there no Foundation for Law And Government here?" Michael asked. Regent Graiman nodded. "Just not the way you think it is. Our Emperor made peace with the rebel factions like these people but it believes Michael Knight to be a killer and it wanted him to be found. I was asked to defend him before the Emperor's Council but Regent Lex Luthor is said to prosecute him. We scoured the Multiverse for you and found versions of you that either didn't care or didn't have the right skill set to find his double native to here. I was then reminded of the reality we called Earth-2, your native reality and Bonnie was sent to find you. We discovered you recently got married to her doppelgänger. We figured She would be perfect to entice you to aid us on our endeavor." Regent Graiman said. Michael then stared as a vehicle reappeared out of thin air.

"Invisibility mode?" He asked. Bonnie shook her head. "Camouflage mode. This vehicle, The Knight Industries Two Thousand is similar to your Knight Industries Three Thousand but was designed by the rebellion to aid us in our war against the Empire. Ironically our Billy knocked out your reality's Billy Morgan and downloaded KITT's schematics during the time you took out KARR. I understand your Devon Miles was your employer and friend. Here that didn't happen. The two were soldiers fighting against the Emperor. A month ago we signed a peace treaty with the Empire but our Grand Marshal of FLAG, Devon Miles was poisoned but we couldn't tell who did the poisoning. Since Garthe Knight was gone who was our best man to discover the poisoning, we had to look. One of the Regents from Kansas pointed to video footage of Michael Knight meeting with Devon the evidence was circumstantial," Charles said. Michael frowned.

"I need my team here to help me," Michael said. Charles smiled. "Funny thing about that. Your President closed all the portals that led to our reality, but Bonnie left one open. One that led to your Bonnie's apartment. Tell Me, Michael, has she confessed to missing stuff like her driver's license or lipstick?" Charles asked. He nodded. "She said last week she lost her driver's license so she filled out an application for a replacement one with the DMV. She got it in the mail a couple of days ago,``he answered. He then realized that this awful reflection of home still had access to his reality.

"Let's bring your team through," Charles said as he moved to a different computer and opened a portal to Earth-1.

"Name who you want to bring as your team," Charles said. Michael stood there and thought for a minute.

"Dr. Graiman, Billy, and Trinity Jean Knight," He finally said after a minute. He saw the portal finally open which changed color spectrum.

"This portal will allow them through." Bonnie said."Will it allow me through and back?" He asked. Bonnie nodded. He stepped through the looking glass….

To Be Continued…


	2. Looking Through The Looking Glass

_Chapter 2: Through The Looking Glass_

Trinity stared at herself in the mirror as she had a meeting with Garthe Bishop to redefine whether FLAG needed a board of directors or not. She was being considered for Chairwoman of the board. She smiled as she looked very professional. She remembered she needed to introduce _The Knight Automated Roving Robot_, a version similar to what Charles Graiman had built before Michael Tracer joined FLAG, but this one had been designed with Kryptonian technology from her own company that had recently been absorbed by Dr. Graiman, who was still integrating staff and technology into the _Knight Industries_ database. For now, KARR was hers and not introduced to the team yet. She turned as she heard a hum and then saw a circle in the air that was a reddish color. She then saw Michael Knight step through,

"I need your help," He asked as he extended his hand out to the young woman. She nodded and took his hand and stepped through the portal.

_Knight Industries-_Dr. Graiman stared at the budget for the merger that he and Trinity were making public at a news conference in LA the following week. He then stared at his iPhone when a reminder popped up on his Mac that reminded him of his dinner date with his wife Dr. Susan Graiman was up. He had married a prominent Doctor who was now working on the coronavirus and was already claiming lives in mainland China. Susan had gone to China to help them create an antiviral antidote. She had flown home for two week's vacation before she had to head back. He had married her a year and a half ago and was happy. He got up when he saw a circle with a reddish color hanging in the air and Trinity stepped out of it.

"We need your help," She said, stepping out and extending her hand. The two stepped through.

Billy Morgan smiled as he stared at Chloe Sullivan, his fiancée. The two had met at a technology seminar 2-years ago. He had just left her apartment and cut through a back alley. He secretly mourned the death of Oliver Queen, CEO of _Queen Industries_ who had died under mysterious circumstances. He then saw a hole with a reddish color hanging in the air. Out of it stepped Charles Graiman. He extended his hand. "We need your help," He said. Billy took the man's hand and they stepped through the _Looking Glass_ not realizing that Chloe had ran after him to give Billy his coat. She saw the portal hang open and she jumped through it.

_The Mirror Universe, LA:_ Michael and the team came through. Regent Graiman stared at the team but had a look of surprise on his face when he saw Chloe.

"If it isn't Chloe Sullivan. What are you doing here," he said as he hugged the young woman?

"Billy Morgan is my fiancé and he left his coat at my apartment and I ran to give it to him, and I saw the portal." Chloe said. Michael stared at Chloe and The Regent.

"You two know each other?" He asked, "I've been secretly supplying technical know-how to The Regent to help him do what Wilton couldn't, which was to either take down the _Empire_ or broker a peace treaty. He chose the latter. We used an encrypted email server which neither our government nor _Knight Industries_ could break into. You realize it's against the law to have communications with this alternate reality. I had to help them," Chloe said. Michael smiled. "We originally weren't going to use you but since you're here, there's some stuff that requires _Watchtower_'s skills to help me find my doppelganger. By the way, Mr. Morgan, there's someone here I'd like you to meet," Michael said. Billy asked "Who?" and then he saw the older man point behind him and Billy turned to see the much younger version of himself. He then stared at Zoe.

"Zoe is our tech as is Billy. They keep KITT up and running," Charles said. Michael Knight stared at the Firebird Trans Am.

"So, this isn't KARR but KITT who's plans were stolen from the SSC in our reality," Michael said. "Yes. We couldn't get his voice modulator functioning properly, but he is up and running," Billy said, smiling at the prototype he helped construct.

"What? No KARR?" Michael asked, Bonnie sighed. "No, we had to destroy him as he was going to kill Dr, Curtis. It was either the car or us. Unfortunately, no April Curtis either," Bonnie said. Billy stared at the muscular young woman with a look of surprise on his face.

"So, who is Michael Knight in this reality," Billy asked as he saw Chloe pull up on the big monitor two separate files. One was of KARR's blueprints that had been stolen from their reality and the second was of Michael Wilton Knight.

"A former corrupt cop in this reality. Wilton Knight saved his life and wiped his memory clean of his previous life and had the new Michael Knight be the official leader of the resistance," Bonnie said. Michael smiled. "What was he to you," He commented. "My husband," She finally said. There was silence in the room. The younger version of Billy spoke, "We honestly didn't know. The peace treaty was brokered a week ago," Then Billy spoke, "How old are you? You look like a teenager," and Chloe spoke as she was inside KITT rewiring his voice modulator systems so the vehicle could speak. She climbed out of the car and closed the door.

"The _Knight Industries Two Thousand _can now speak. A couple of circuits weren't fused right. Nor were his voice box positive and negative master plugs connected," Chloe said.

"So, your _Watchtower," _Michael said. Trinity stared not knowing what He was referring to.

"Remember when we met at the site of the Meteor Shower in 1989? We were shadowing a covert operative known simply as _Watchtower. _Apparently, that code name was used by a Russian operative who had infiltrated Smallville High back in the day. When Chloe began working for _Queen Industries_, She took the code name _Watchtower_ as she was their cybertech, but she could hack anything with relative speed. She's even faster than your half-brother Clark," Michael said to Trinity who threw him a glare.

"You're related to Ultraman?" The other Billy asked curious. "Ultraman?" Billy asked. Trinity smiled. "Clark Luthor. In this reality, Clark was found by Lionel Luthor instead of Jonathan and Martha Kent. Clark and His own doppelganger met last year, and Clark Luthor met my biological father shortly before I did. I was told about him by Jor-El," Trinity said. Billy nodded as he inputted his _Knight Industries _access code and the computer accepted the code. Chloe then moved to the computer and then began searching for Michael Wilton Knight, this reality's version of Michael Knight.

"His last known location was Preston State Jail," Chloe said, as the Maximum-security jail facility came up. Michael knew it as it was similar in design to the one Garthe had been incarcerated at in Crystal Lake, Illinois.

"I wonder how things are back home," Michael wondered.

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Garthe Catches up to his past

_Chapter 3: Garthe catches up to his past_

_**Our Reality: **_Wilton Richard Knight leaned on his cane as he had arrived at the SSC. He stared as the new 4K TVs were being hooked up as monitors as per an FBI request for FLAG equipment to be upgraded. The 43-year-old man from the _Mirror Universe _remembered he had come to this reality to escape the fascist regime that controlled America where he was from. He remembered his son Garthe had come here to redeem his doppelganger who was believed to be dead. He then smiled as the newer computers were hooked up via a wireless relay system. He then heard a voice he wasn't sure he was ready for. He turned to see Garthe Knight who walked with his signature cane.

"Nice cane, dad," Garthe said. Wilton smirked at the man who was his son but not his son. "Nice cane as well, Garthe but one thing bothers me. How are you alive when you're supposed to be dead," Wilton said. "So are you, Father," Garthe said quietly. He then stared in horror as he saw "himself" come out of an office previously used by the now-deceased Alex Torres.

"Who the hell are you?" Garthe asked raising his Cane-gun and aiming it at Garthe Bishop.

"I, my dear brother, am you. But not you as well. And as you see this is not your father, Wilton Knight. We came from another reality, to escape the cruelty and corruption of that government. I heard of your accomplishments and sought to change them. But fearing your government would arrest me, I legally changed my name so your government wouldn't come after me just like mine did. I staged an accident to fake my death. So, Knight, what did you come here for?" Garthe Bishop asked his doppelganger. Garthe Knight looked at his "Father" with a look of sadness.

"I had heard Wilton Knight was _Chairman Emeritus_ at _Knight Industries,_ so I wanted to come and apologize for what I have done. I realize a man at my age learns a lot and considering I have found the woman of my dreams, I wanted to make things right. My own father is deceased, but you are the closest thing I have to my father at this moment. I've done some things I'm not proud of but was proud of now they were done. I'm sorry." He said, Wilton stared at him with a look of suspicion on his young face. He then saw a woman walk up behind Garthe Knight. "I take it this is the woman you spoke of?" Wilton asked. Garthe Knight nodded. "This is Bianca Morgan. I met her at a Starbucks where I met Michael Knight for coffee," Garthe Knight said. Wilton smiled a wicked smile as he stared at the woman who was in her middle 60's.

"Ahh, but Mr. Knight She is not who she says she is, is she?" Wilton asked. Bianca looked at the man then down at the ground and looked at him again.

"My name is Adrienne Margeaux, and I was entered into the witness protection program after I discovered there were death threats on my life. I left the Crystal Lake Maximum Security Prison and was given a new name. I chose the first name of my deceased sister Bianca. I informed Garthe Knight of who I was after we met at the _Starbucks _when Michael Knight and Garthe Knight met for coffee. I had to let go of Michael and I realized Garthe Knight was the man for me," Bianca said. Garthe Bishop stared at the man who he looked like.

"Garthe Knight, what made you want to come apologize to my father?" Garthe Bishop asked. "Just as Michael Knight was given new life, when I was released from Prison, I came out a changed man. The warden wanted me to make amends to those I hurt. While I can't go back in time and apologize to everyone I've hurt, I can make small steps and start with the one person I could and that is Wilton Knight, my father. I'd like to ask you to come with me to my father's grave, so I can apologize to him, as well as you. Would you do that for us?" Garthe asked. Wilton looked at Garthe Bishop and both men nodded. Garthe Knight and Dr. Graiman and Wilton walked toward a waiting limousine, which drove to a cemetery. Garthe saw the tombstones of his father Wilton and Grandfather Vladimir Knight. Wilton nodded to the man. Garthe Knight knelt in front of his father's grave.

"Father, I know we didn't get along, I was jealous. Jealous of your greatness, and I not only found myself on the wrong side of the law, but also, I alienated my name and my family. I wanted to say I am a changed man, thanks to Bianca. You created a son in Michael Long to replace me, and while I don't agree with my 'brother' I see why you created him," Garthe said. Wilton knelt beside Garthe Knight. "Explain to me what you're doing?" Wilton asked. "What do you mean?" Garthe asked. "Your father is deceased. Why are you talking to him as if he is alive," Wilton asked. The two men then heard Bianca walk up behind them.

"It's our way to honor the dead. Do you not have that where you are from?" She asked. Wilton shook his head. "On _Earth-2_ we don't do funerals because the government doesn't value life the way you do here. Why do you care about criminals?" Wilton asked. "The US government believes in redeeming criminal lives. The goal is that criminals would be returned to society as productive citizens," Bianca said. Wilton looked at both. "Do you plan on being productive citizens?" He asked. Garthe Knight nodded. Bianca nodded.

"So, from now on Adrienne Margeaux and Garthe Knight are legally dead. Garthe you need to pick a new name, so the world will believe Garthe died in Goliath in 1984," Dr. Graiman suggested. Garthe looked at the man. Garthe stared at the ground then back at Wilton. "I can't use Bishop, as your son has that name but rest assured, I will find a new name," Garthe said. Wilton nodded as He stared at the tombstone that bore his name on it.

"I wish I had known my doppelganger," He said. Charles stared at his friend.

"We have files on Wilton Knight that are currently being digitized and we also have the _Knight 2000 _CPU which we are trying to reactivate. Once that is done, you can learn more about your doppelganger. He was much like you, or if you want to read his file, it's in our Los Angeles office," Dr. Graiman said. The men climbed back into the limousine and they arrived 10 minutes at the _Knight Industries_ Corporate offices. Wilton stared as he saw Sarah Graiman walk in.

"Didn't you appoint her as co-lead of the new _FLAG_?" Wilton asked as he stared at the young woman's legs.

"Yes, but ultimately Garthe Bishop calls the shots," Dr. Graiman said. "Where is Mike?" He asked. Trinity walked up.

"He's retrieving a vehicle for me from _Knight Industries Technology_. Since I am the President of that company and we are still working on integration issues, I wanted to bring my _Knight Industries _vehicle to begin integration processes," Trinity said.

"Guys, we have a problem," Sarah said. She brought up on the big screen a tracker on Michael Knight. The team saw on a map Michael's location, which was the SSC.

"Can we go through to aid him," Sarah asked. Wilton shook his head. "President Trump ordered all wormholes leading to my reality closed as anyone passing through would be killed," Wilton said. They then heard a voice speak.

"All except me," spoke the husky voice of Hannah Marie Melvin, the 1st refugee from that reality. Wilton stared at her. "Lionel had been looking for you, prior to his death, "He said. "Did Lillian finally put him out of his misery?" Hannah asked.

"No, Frank Gershmehl poisoned him," Wilton said. "Poisoned him how?" She asked. Wilton then gestured to Garthe Knight.

"Probably similarly to what I did to my father," Garthe said. Hannah stared at the man.

"What did you do?" She asked. "I used the _League of Assassins _to poison him, but make it look like he died naturally," Garthe said. They then heard a turbine engine as a Black Mustang came in, and Michael Knight, Jr. came in.

"Who died naturally?" He asked as he climbed out of the car. Wilton stared at the young man. "My doppelganger was killed by the man who was his son. Garthe Knight. I just learned that an enemy of Lionel Luthor had him terminated but it was made to look like he died naturally," Wilton said. Garthe then moved to the computer and pulled up old footage of _Knight Estate_ and a young woman snuck in and walked into a bedroom and then walked out carrying an empty syringe.

"What the hell is that?" Mike said as he zoomed in on the syringe. "It's a natural sedative that was mixed with other drugs, one of those was a drug that my father was taking. The drugs were mixed to make it look like he would die naturally in his sleep," Garthe said with a note of sadness in his voice.

"So how do I get to my father?" Mike asked.

"You can't, and I can't take you to see him, either as I am a marked woman," Hannah said. Charles then walked up and injected him with a needle.

"We have a way now. I'm sorry Hannah. I had Clark send us a sample of your body's unique DNA clusters. We know your DNA holds the key for Eternal Life, and that's how you can survive going through the portal without death. We narrowed the DNA down so Mike can survive the trip without being ripped apart. He won't be eternal, per se but He will be able to go help Michael Knight," Charles said. Mike then felt dizzy and he fell to his knees as he felt the DNA matrix overwhelm his own body's DNA. He then suddenly in his mind's eye, He saw Hannah's memories. Separation from birth from her twin sister 244 years ago as a prison ship from Great Britain carried it's first shipload of slaves over to the new Americas. She had been born, He discovered nearly 1000 years prior in New Australia, but her mother kept changing her name to hide her and her sister from the government forces that she was sure were to come. She had been carried around and at this time in 1776, She looked to be like she was 8 years old. Years flew by and she again looked 14 when She was among the black slaves who helped build the White House during a time of imperial slide as a year prior the _United States of America_ became an Empire thanks to that reality's Abraham Lincoln who as in this reality signed the Emancipation_ Proclamation,_ but unlike our reality, this failed and the brutal _Confederate States of America_ dominated the nation and declared themselves the _United Empire of America_ with Abraham Lincoln as its first emperor. They quickly began overtaking almost every country in the world except Russia which was a democracy that had a strong military defense. They began building missile defenses against purported attacks by Russia and it was in the middle 1940s they installed _Regents_ who were answerable to the Emperor who served 4-year terms or who were terminated by whoever had the guts to want the job. In the 1960's, a young man named Wilton Knight was born and later in the 1970's while going through the preparation school that all men and women went through he met Hannah Melvin who inspired him to want to change the Empire. He met the young woman's slave master, his old college buddy Lionel Luthor. Lionel had always been a scientist and businessman. The two had been coming up through the ranks of the Regent program and both had been hand selected by the Emperor to be regents in a Tri-state area. Lionel had been handpicked to take care of the Texas-Oklahoma-Kansas region with Wilton being selected for the California-Nevada-Oregon region. Wilton discovered by accident that Hannah was a special kind of slave called an _Eternal_ that could live forever with a slower age and a durable skin. At that same time, Lionel had discovered a portal leading to our reality, but the portal would disrupt any electronics or kill anyone going through. Lionel had discovered the portal thanks to a scientist in his employ named Quinn Mallory who had developed a timer and a safe way to slide but Lionel had stolen the technology and sent the young man away through a "_Slide"_ to a parallel dimension similar to theirs. He had for years been trying to discover a way to send someone through. It was then that Hannah Melvin, and her people had been revealed to their world and Hannah had been accidently through to our reality.

"Are you all right?" Hannah asked him. He stared at her and then blinked again. "Yes, I think so. Wasn't fair warned that your memories would overwhelm me," He said to her. She smiled. "That's why I didn't want my DNA examined. But Clark insisted. Turns out the FBI raided my apartment and found the sample at the request of Lex Luthor, Lionel's son. Didn't know he had a son when I came here. Clark Luthor had killed our Lex when he was a boy at the request of Regent Luthor in my reality. You can now go through the portal," Hannah said. He then shook his head and he leaned on the black mustang.

"I'll need to borrow this vehicle Trinity, but it needs to be activated," Mike said. She smiled at him. "This is not the way I wanted to do this, but guys and gals, I'd like to introduce the _Knight Automated Roving Robot_, this time programmed right like my father intended," Trinity said. She climbed into the driver's seat and activated a numeric code into a keypad near the shifter and the vehicle's Amber scanner lit up and it spoke for the first time. "_I am the Knight Automated Roving Robot. How May I serve you,"_ KARR said.

"What AI did you use? The original one?" Charles asked. She smiled. "I cloned it from the original, but the programming protocols were not cloned. I had my tech team run that through the filters so it would not be cloned. I then used the same subtext program Wilton used to create the original _Knight Industries Two Thousand_ and what you did with the _Knight Industries Three Thousand_" Trinity said. "I created the software for both the original KITT and the _Knight 3000," _Charles objected. She nodded. "I know. My tech team followed that subtext program perfectly. This car will provide another vehicle whenever Mike or KITT are out in the field but if another mission pops up, we can use KARR to send with another driver out on that second mission should the need arise," Trinity said. Garthe Bishop smiled at her. "Your fathers would be proud of you," He said sincerely. She then climbed back in and imputed another numeric code. "I created this vehicle using Kryptonian technology as well as technology based on what our government knows about the "Sliding" technology so you have access to all the alternate realities that were created when Regent Luthor discovered the dimensional portal leading to ours," Trinity said as she climbed out the vehicle.

"Go aid your father. It sounds like He will need it," She said as she kissed him on the cheek and the vehicle was rotated toward the entrance and Mike climbed into it and they were off. Speeding at 200 miles an hour before they exited the SSC, and the wormhole opened, and they were gone in an instant….

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
